Bella's Story
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: I would like to tell my story if you would be so kind as to take a seat we can begin. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR TRUE BLOOD
1. The begining

**I wanted to do a story like this for a while but I hadn't figured out what to write now sit back and relax because this is going to be interesting. Anyone that doesn't know what knid of vampires I'm writing about can go to my profile and click the link. :)**

* * *

My name is Isabella Anna Marie viscarious

I'm seventeen and I'm stuck like this forever doomed to wander but that's for later right now I want to tell you my story but I can understand if you don't want to listen to a boring story I can understand that but my story is anything but boring I can assure you so if you would please have a seat and I will tell you of the torture that I have induered.

* * *

You see it started on September 13th at 11:00 A.M. The year 992 my mother Avila was pregnent with me and my father Aloysius was with her in the hospital in Spain, he had carried her to the shore of the island we lived on in the lake and he had extended his wings, carrying her to the shore where he hid his wings and carried mom to the hospital. In 998 I was 6-years-old, it was getting late one evening and my father Aloysius had take me up to my room and he tucked me into my bed "Buenos noches mi 'angulo poco" (_spanish: goodnight my little angle_) I smiled "daddy goodnight" (_spanish: goodnight daddy_) he kissed me on my forhead and went back down stairs and two hoiurs later I went to the top of the stairs I was going to get something to drink.

I heard my parents talking **"Hunny por favor, ir a la caza"** (spanish: Hunny please go hunting) my mom said "**Yo tan pronto como ir a la cama**" (spanish: I will just as soon as you go to bed) my dad promised but my mom was stubbern "**Voy a ir a la cama tan pronto como vuelva**" (spanish: I will go to bed just as soon as you get back) mom said, dad just sighed and as he was getting up to go hunting, knowing better then to argue with her, the door burst open to reveal six blood thirsty vampires three attacked my mother and three attacked my father when they were done my parents were lying on the floor barely breathing. The floor bord I was standing on squeaked and I was suddenly looking into the eyes of six vampires, I heard "**sálvate a ti mismo mi angelito correr a casa de prisa nicholass**" (spanish: save yourself my little angel run to nicholas's house hurry) my father whispered, I ran to my room, locking the door behind me, I ran to the window and got onto the tree branch out side, shutting my window behind me and I walked towards the tree and I heard my door bust open.

I was half way across the branch and they spotted me I had to jump so I did, I landed tweenty feet below and as soon as my feet hit the ground I was off running. I ran through the trees all the way to the shore where I jumped in the normaly warm water that was freezing. It was actually a lake sized natural hot spring that in winter we push a boulder in the hot air vent so that we can skate on ice. I swam in the freezing waters 'the boulder must still be blocking the vent, oh hermano (_spanish: oh brother_) what do I do nick's house is a ways away how can I get there faster. Nick can you hear me?' I kept going and I was running out of steam when 'yeah Bella I hear you, whats going on?' I smiled knowing that I wasn't alone 'get your mom and dad and get outside it's an Emergency, please hurry' I heard water splashing close behind me 'okay, were on our way' finally I could see there house and I saw them run out of the house and look towards town 'I have to get there attention' I lifted my head out of the water as high as I could get it without slowing down "**nick aquí hay vampiros después de mí me ayude**" (_spanish: Nick, over here, there are vampires after me, help me_) I yelled as loud as I could, they heard me and looked towards me, Nick dove in the freezing waters and over and helped me over to where his mom Amadea was waiting with two blankets, he helped me onto the sandy shore and we ran to his mom.

She wrapped us up in the blankets and wrapped her arms around us, as we watched Nicks father Aron attack the vampires that had chased me. He showed no murcy as he hit and kicked them finally they had had enough and as they were swimming away "**que asesinos**" (_spanish: you murderers_) I yelled at the vampires as they swam away. Amadea led us into the house with Aron right behind us, as soon as we were in the house Nick helped me over to the couch and and he set next to me Aron and Amadea sat in front of us "what happened Bella?" Nick asked me worried so I told them what had happened and I stayed with them for a few days before I decided to leave so I swam back to my house expecting my parents to be lying dead on the floor but I was supprised when I walked in and there were no bodies just pools of blood and I saw something so I walked closer and I realized that it was my dad's venom but it was silver-blue which ment that he had turned mom.

I was happy that they weren't dead but I was sad because they weren't there. I checked every where in the house and I checked the woods behind the house 'nothing' I finally left the Island and swam towards shore.

* * *

It was two years later, I had been on the streets, walking ever since I left the Island two years earlier and now I was sitting against the wall on a sidewalk in New York, New York it was the year 1,000 I was eight and misserable. I had declined every offered hand that had come to me since I left home and today was my second day here, sitting in a box, on Market Street in the rain and as usual people came and offered me help but I refused them saying that I wasn't going to be staying here much longer and I was right. It had been an hour since anyone had stopped to try and help me then I heard another voice "oh my goodness, what are you doing out here sweety don't you have a home to go to?" I looked at the woman and she was pretty with brown curly hair that went half way down her back in a French braid and she had beautiful blue eyes.

she was wearing dark dress pants and a nice dress shirt, she looked at me worried and for some reason, I felt like I wanted to tell her the truth, and I shook my head she smiled andd held out her hand "well then why don't you come with me? you can get dry and we can get something to eat and drink. What do you say?" she asked with a beautiful smile, I smiled a little and nodding I took her hand and she helped me up.

She picked me up and I wrapped my left arm around her neck. She walked four blocks and went into a building that looked like apartments when she opened a door and went in I was a little scared the hybrids all looked at me and I shyed away from them on instinct but she set me in a chair and went to the kitchen. I was scared and they knew it, all at once I felt calm and this hybrid walked over and crouched down infront of me, I looked at him curiously, he smiled a very friendly smile and held his hand out to me, not wanting to be rude I took his hand and he shook my hand "**Es un placer conocerte**" (_spanish: it's a pleasure to meet you_) he said softly, I smiled a little "**El gusto es mío**" (_spanish: the pleasure is mine_) I said, he let go of my hand and picked me up and I let him and he carried me over to the couch and set down with me on his lap.

His friends looked at me curiously "what's your name?" he asked, kindly. I leaned back against his chest and sighed "Bella" I said softly, the man sitting on the floor in front of us turned and smiled "I'm Jimmy" he held his hand out and I shook it. The guy, next to the one that held me, on his right looked over at me and smiled politly "I'm Timmy" he said holding his hand out, I shook his hand and the guy that held me smirked "and I'm Johnny" I looked up at him and smiled again "so what happen to you? you can't be from around here if you know spanish?" I looked at Timmy and sighed "I was born and raised in spain but when I was six vampires came to my house and attacked my parents, my dad told me to run to my friend nick's house because they would protect me so I ran down the hall from where I was at, at the top of the stairs where the vampires saw me and I went to my room, I locked the door and went out threw my window onto a tree branch.

I heard my door bust open and they saw me so I had to jump the tweenty feet to the grounnd" I told them everything and they seemed sempathetic for me.

* * *

I'll stop there so you can take a break maybe you would like some pizza or a salad, your choice of course and maybe a bathroom break hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha well whatever the case I hope you will return soon my story maybe a long one but it isn't boring as you can tell and it will get more interesting then you can imagine probably.

* * *

**Sorry :( but my hands started hurting from all the typing.**

Please reveiw and tell me what you think :)


	2. The war 'part 1'

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Welcome back, I see your ready for more *chuckle* well sit back and I shall tell you what your ears want to hear.

* * *

It was a week after Samantha took me in and everybody knew about me and today was Monday we were all headed to a recruit office because the others are hybrids they have to go to war with werewolves and Shape Shifters. I had to go to because I had hybrid blood running threw my vains which I got from my father and my human blood from my mother. We were signed up and even though I was young there was no age limit on hybrids or those that had hybrid blood flowing threw their vains and we were all signed up even me.

Once our Major got there we were given our uniforms and our stuff and we started to Africa, we were headed to a deserted area to fight them, when we got there we started our training and after tweenty-four hours of non-stop training we had two days off to goof off before we had another day of training and so on and so on. After the first day of training I was just as fast, strong and capable as my comrades.

Timmy, Jimmy and Johnny were going hunting and they wanted to know if they could get me anything "no my stomach is weak and I need blood but I'm to tired to get anything besides you guys go and have fun" I said with a smile at the last part but they insisted that I come with them, I did and when we saw the lions Timmy and Jimmy went to catch their own food but Johnny stayed with me until a lion came close enough and he pounced on it but he didn't bite it instead he motioned for me.

I walked over and knelt down next to him, he used one of his razor sharp claws to slice the neck of the cat he had pinned and I leaned in and started to suck the blood and I was so hungry. I hadn't even noticed that I had sucked it dry, every last drop, and he left the cat's body on the ground while he went to hunt. I went back feeling full.

* * *

It was a week later that the enemy actually showed up and we went to War at once. We fought for days on end and without stopping I was always the look-out no matter how many tried to change shifts with me I refused. I took it seriously and I knew that my father would be proud, my mother to. I just had to keep my eyes open. "I will not allow my comrades to die here, that I promise no I swear my Heart and Soul on that" I had uttered it to myself and no one else heard it.

It was much later that night that it happened, my three friends had been injured the previous night, Lieutenant Major Nelson had come to me an hour after I had fed my friends and I was keeping watch and he informed me that werewolves were comming from the south I nodded and ran to Major Samson and told him then as I realized what he said I ran back to my friends, who were alive when I left, were now dead on the ground and Timmy, Jimmy and Johnny were able to show me their thoughts and I was furious.

* * *

You can take a break because I have to hunt *flinch* hahaha not you silly, for I do not hunt humans, I hunt animals. I will be back soon please feel free to explore my home, I want you to feel at home.

* * *

**I'm sorry but I will keep this story going for as long as you want me to. :)**


	3. The war 'part 2' and the graves

**Here's chapter tres**

Well I hope your ready for what I am about to tell you *walks over and looks out the window* *sigh*

* * *

I roared and everyone came running they saw the others and they knew I was pissed, they didn't know who was responsible for this but I did. I took off at full speed and the others were barely able to keep up enough so they wouldn't lose sight of me but when I found those mutts and that traitor I was beyond furious "YOU TRAITOR" I roared they all looked at me and I had that look in my eyes that would make the most volitile vampire cring away from me in fear.

I literaly went on a killing spree and within seconds Nelson, all the werewolves and all the shape shifters were dead.

_flashback_

It was four days before we were going to the recruiting office, we were hanging out together but it was a boring day "hey guys I know what we could do" Timmy said, looking hopeful,I gave him a wary glance "what do you have in mind, Timmy?" I asked "well I was in Washington state a long time ago and I found this clearing and I thought that maybe we could go there and I could show it to you guys" he said, looking down at the ground, we all agreed and left I was on Johnny's back and they all sped off at top speed and seconds later we were in a beautiful clearing. I got off Johnny's back and we walked around and laid together in the middle of the clearing "some day when I die, I want to be buried here in this clearing" Timmy said "me to, this place is great" Jimmy agreed "ok if three of us die then whoever's left has to bury us in this clearing, agreed?" we all nodded and laid back down.

_end flashback_

I had agreed to it and just as soon as we got back I took the bodies of my friends and went back to the clearing where we had made our deal and with a hell of a lot of concentration I was able to dig three grave and I buried my friends. As soon as I had filled the grave, I made three grave stones out of marble and placed them in there rightful places then I went about growing flowers and casting a spell that my father had taught me. Spell made it to where the roses were annual and the sun would always be warm and shine down on the clearing.

* * *

*sigh* well why don't you get some rest you look like you need it mean while I need to go see an old friend of mine *walks towards the door but turns back* you are more then welcom to the futon in the corner or you can rest on the bed if you'd perfer *turns and walks out the door closing it softly behind*

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I got writers block**


	4. A new town and a new friend

*The door opens quietly and someone walks in and you don't notice, they shut the door and walk up behind you* I see you are ready for more of my story. Well have a seat and I shall tell you.

* * *

I spent some time with my other comrades, my other friends and I moved around for years and when I was fourteen I was in Dallas, Texas. It was raining and I had finished my make-shift home just an hour ago in this ally-way and now I was in my home reading a book I had bought just this morning. An hour later I was trying to catch an animal in the ally-way and I heard foot steps so I hid in my make-shift home and the person stopped right outside then I heard a knock on what was the door. It was close to sun up and I decided to see who it was so I went and opened the door only to find a boy looking no more then sixteen at my door "help me" he whispered before he fell asleep 'he's a vampire' I knew it, I picked him up and brought him inside and shut the door.

He was severely injured and I knew that he would need blood when he woke up, for the moment I put him on the couch and I sat against the wall as the storm raged and when night fell he woke and looked at me though I was awake. I had learned back in the army how to stay awake without sleep even though I do get sleep. I would have to keep an eye on this vampire. I got up, walked over and set on the couch next to him. He was looking at my throat and I reached my hand over and exposed my wrist. He looked at me and I nodded. He grabbed my wrist and bit into it. I looked at the floor. I was never one to show my emotins to anyone unless I could trust them. I waited while he fed and after he let go he licked the blood off then he looked at me "why did you let me bite you?" he asked and I could feel his emotions and the were hay-wire at that moment.

I sighed "because we creatures of the night have to look out for one another" I said looking into his eyes, I could see pain in those eyes and I knew that he had not been turned willingly. He looked into my eyes as well "your not a vampire though" he said "but I am as damned as they get. I am a hybrid and while I may have a heart beat I am only human for a few more years then I will become that which is the most Damned creature ever to walk this planet. I live off blood like you but I do not hunt humans. I hunt animals" I said looking back at the floor "why do you hunt animals?" he raised an eyebrow "because I don't want to be a monster. I want stay as human as possible even when I become a hybrid. That is why I hunt animals" I closed my eyes and I thought about Jimmy, Johnny and Timmy's face's if they knew I was talking to a vampire that I just fed.

I almost smiled but I didn't "you may become a damned creature but I will never believe you to be a monster, your to nice to be damned or a monster. You know what I am but you do not run, you do not try to hurt me like others have, you do not deserve this curse or any curse. You are to nice of a person" he said and I looked into his eyes "I may not deserve it but I have been cursed since the day my parents met. My father was a pure blooded hybrid, my mother was a human and because of the blood lines I was going to be half human but the only things I will have when I turn into a hybrid is my heart beat which every hybrid has and other then my human traits I will be cursed for eternity" I said sadly "weather or not your cursed I will alway be thankful for what you did for me. I'm Godric by the way" he said "I'm Bella" I said then I remembered something he said "who has hurt you?" I ask "many people at the church in Pacos" he said, the pain evident on his face.

I started thinking "well make yourself at home I have some things to do" I said getting up "you should get some more rest" I said heading for the door but I stopped when he said "ευχαριστώ Μπέλλα (Greek: thank you Bella)" I smiled at that "ξεκουραστείς Godric θα σας πως το έχουν ανάγκη να επουλωθούν γρήγορα (Greek: get some rest Godric your going to need it to heal fast)" I said and left then.

I headed to the church in Pacos and the town was up and in the church I burst threw the doors and hurt everyone in there "that is for Godric" I said as I killed the Demons and burned the town to cinders then I ran back to my make-shift house and when I went into the living room I saw Godric asleep on the couch and I smiled and went to my room and collapsed on my bed falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

*sigh* you need your rest I will be here when you wake but fear not I have hunted and I will not hurt you.


	5. sleep, feeding and leaving

*opens eyes and looks around and see's a figure in a chair and jumps* hahahaha don't be afraid well are you ready for more of my story? *nods head* alright then.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I knew it was day time so I knew that Godric would be asleep. I got up and walked to the living room and saw that he was still there and it did my heart good to know that I at least had one friend in this god forsaken world. I walked to the hall closet and grabbed and old blanket that I had salvaged from my old house and I went back to the living room. I unfolded the blanket and put it on him and he smiled just a little bit but it was still a smile.

I couldn't help it, I smiled back and went to catch myself breakfest and I was able to get a couple rats then I walked into town with the money that I had and went to the 'bloody' grocery store, it was downtown in an ally and the food they sold turned into blood. I spent a good chunk of money on food and then I went back home making sure that no one followed me and when I got back I put the food up and got some soup cooking.

When it got done I got a bowl and ate roughly half of it saving some for the company. I went to the back room and set at the computer playing games and checking the time untill it was around sun set then I turned it off and went to the living room. I set in the rocking chair that I had brought from home and closed my eyes.

Soon I senced that he was starting to stir in his sleep and I opened my eyes just in time to see him wake up. He set up and yawned, streching. He looked at me and smiled "good morning Bella" I smiled back "good morning Godric, I'm guessing you slept well?" I asked as I moved to set next to him "yes. I slept better then I have in years" I reached over and he grabbed my wrist and bit into it.

It didn't hurt this time around, I smiled knowing that I could help him. After a while he pulled back, licked up the blood and the bite then he let go and let me have my wrist back and I got up and went to the kitchen and got him a bowl of soup and I went back to the living room and gave him the bowl "go ahead try it" he ate the whole thing after the first bite.

* * *

It was about a week later and I had mentioned going to Forks, Washington. Godric said that he wanted to get out of Texas and I said that if he wanted to he could come with me and so the next night we ran out of town.

* * *

*sigh* I will return for I must go.

* * *

**Sorry I got writers block :{**


	6. A new home and a new start

**Look I know that I screwed up with the spanish and I will correct it as soon as I can but I've been streested out beyond belief and I have been very busy so I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. Enjoy :)***The door creaks open and you spin around fast* hahahaha calm down it's only me I will continue with my story please have a seat and relax.

* * *

We left Texas and ran through all the states between Texas and Washington state. When we arrived we headed straight for the Goat Rocks wilderness. When we got there we hunted until we were full then I ran towards a cliff and he followed.

I made an entrance big enough for cars then I ran into the tunnle and I came out in a cavern. I created a massive garage then I created a HUGE!!! house.

It was four stories tall and really long. It has 10,000 rooms and each bedroom has it's own bathroom with a shower, tube, sink and toilet. the kitchen was huge and had all the appliances of a professional chief's kitchen.

In the living room was a giant t.v., four couches, three love seats, six chairs and two coffee tables. Pictures hung on the walls and I sighed as soon as I got done with the living room and I created the dinning room. By the time I had created all the rooms I was exausted and I went to my room the fourth one in the so called attic but I call it the secret fith floor.

I laid on my bed and I heard a knock on my door. Knowing it was Godric, I closed my eyes "come in" he came in shutting the door behind him "Bella?" I could feel the thirst burning him, I opened my eyes and motioned for him to come closer.

He did and set on the bed "I'm really thirsty, Bella" I laid back and he laid next to me "go ahead you need it" I closed my eyes again and I felt him bite my neck.

I felt the blood leaving my body but I didn't care. He was like an older brother to me so I helped him when I could. I fed him and took him hunting unless he couldn't go then I would stay behind and feed him.

I cared about every creature. My mother told me to value life of any kind and so I have. He pulled away but I felt him lick up the blood that was running down my neck then I felt him licking the bite.

He always tried to make sure that I was okay but I put him before myself. I smiled as he laid next to me. He fell asleep when the sun rose. My room didn't get sunlight so I liked it. Apparently he did to, he was snoring. I yawned and shut my eyes falling into the black of sleep.

* * *

I hope you'll excuse me but I have to go check the area I'll be back soon *leaves room*  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hoped you Ejoyed it :)**


	7. School and a lie

*The door swings open and you jump* hahahahahahahahaha don't worry it's just me shall we keep going

* * *

I woke up some time later and I got up knowing that Godric was going to sleep for a few more hours I went to the kitchen and I fixed some brindis. I created it while I was in Greece and I knew he would love it. It just finished cooking when I heard a yawn from upstairs and I smiled "what smells so good?" It warmed my heart to know that he loved my cooking "kitchen" I heard him running down the stairs. I laughed when he slid past me.

He slid to the supplie closet door, he ran over to me and this time he didn't slide past me "well your happy" I smiled when he smiled "of course I have a very nice friend that makes the best food I have ever tasted" he kissed my cheek and I blushed "why thank you. I have a very nice friend who knows how to suck up" I smiled as he laughed. I fixed us some Brindis and set his bowl infront of him. I set down and started eating. I finished mine and took the dishes and put them in the sink.

Godric brought his bowl over to the sink just as I started washing dishes. I smiled as he got a rag, I washed as he dried and we were done in a few minutes, I the went back up to my room and laid on my bed, I heard Godric come up the stairs. I rolled onto my side and sighed, I really didn't care that he was heading to my room, in fact I appreaciated the company. I had been on my own for a while and I felt better to know that there was someone that was there for me.

He came in, shutting the door, he came over and laid down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly guesture and I wrapped my arms around him just like we were blood related brother and sister an we were hugging each other. I smiled as I put my head in the crook of his neck and as the sun rose we both fell asleep knowing that we would remain here for possibly ever and the thought of staying with my brother made my heart smile.

* * *

**2008** **April 6**

I sighed as I got up 'today's the day' I thought as I got ready for school I sighed knowing that I had to leave just as Godric went to bed but the fact that we still could spend time together made me feel better. I finished getting ready and I got all my stuff together as I was leaving 'have fun princess' I smiled Godric had taken to calling me princess after I told him about how my dad had called me his little Angel 'I'll try brother just get some sleep, ok?' I heard a yawn 'ok' I left locking the front door.

I ran to where I had my jeep and I jumped in starting it up, I pulled out and drove to the highway. I turned and headed for the school, I got there and not a minute later a silver volvo pulled in next to me. I smiled as I got out thinking about how I know vegiterian vampires feed on the blood of animals and I knew they had golden eyes because of the diet. I walked around my jeep and I saw that all five of them had golden eyes.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my friend Jason's number he knew that when I called him I was going to talk to Sookie about vampire's since her phone got busted last week "hey! Bella so did you find some more vampire's?" I laughed and they looked at me "yep now what have I told you about that?" she knew that I ment her greeting "sorry, I'm just excited" I laughed again as the vampires watched me.

I leaned against my jeep as I closed my eyes "I know me to, so I hear you have a boyfriend now, tell me his name and that's all I will pry outta you" she started talking about him and just wouldn't stop but something she said caught my attention "did you just say he was in the civil war?" I was shocked, happy and amazed at the same time "yep Bill was a southerner" I smiled as I opened my eyes "well hot damn girl, your dating a civil war vet and I tought I was lucky. I curse you for stealing my luck" we both laughed and both our southern accents had shown proudly.

My texan one and her Louisiana one "well girl I gotta go you know school and all, tell Gran I said hi and I'll talk to ya' later, k?" I heard Jason talking to gran in the back ground "okay, talk to ya' later bye" I smiled "bye" I hung up and I started to the office but then some stupid blond girl got in my way, I sighed "hi I'm Jessica" I internally groaned "do you need help finding the office?" I mentally smacked her but I smiled "no that's okay my cousin goes here and he gave me directions" I said.

I saw her nod "just curious but who is your cousin?" I smiled, knowing I would point out the vampire with scars "Jasper Hale" I saw her face was priceless "really I didn't know he had a cousin?" I smiled a bit 'thank god the vampires left just after I called Sookie' I thought "yeah well there's me and my brother Godric but he's at home. He's sick and besides he's nineteen, Sorry but I have to go" I said noticing the time.

She did to and said that she was sorry for keeping me. I ran to the office and got my schedule and then I went to the my first class, Geography. Then I went to Art then History then Gym where I saw all the vampire's and finally the bell rang for Lunch. I got changed and went to the cafateria, I got my food and saw all the Cullen's at a table so I went over "hey, um do any of you mind if I set here?" my Texan accent shining threw again, they nodded and I set.

I felt like they were watching me and I knew the blond girl Rosalie had questions "so how have you been, cousin?" I heard Jasper ask with his accent seeping into his voice " oh please give me some credit I was trying to get away from Jessica so I did the first thing that came to my mind" I said as I ate my pizza. He looked shocked "so you lied just to get away from her?" I glanced at him "yep, hope you don't mind but I'm gonna have to sit here with you guys until graduation" I said smirking as Rosalie looked shocked and pissed at the same time.

I watched as she glared at me "why did you lie?" she hissed under her breath "hey if you were in my shoes what would you have done?" I crossed my arms and she looked speechless, I sighed "look I ain't human and it's better if I don't sit with them besides never have never will. they don't sit well with me for some reason" I said as I put my hand on my stomach, they looked like they were gonna throw up and I laughed.

Emmett caught on and started laughing with me, soon the whole table was cracking up. After a little while we settled down "so you can't stand a human scent?" Rose asked "no I can stand it but I just don't want to" she was shocked, again, while I tucked into my lunch. The little pixie looked confused "so if you don't want to be around humans why are you going to school?" I laughed "I didn't say I don't want to be around humans its just that I prefer to take the safest route" I said calmly.

Jasper looked at me "do you have a control problem?" I shook my head "no but I'm careful and I almost slipped in the past but I always snap myself out of it" he looked down 'well I have problems controling my thirst, atleast I know some one who can kind of relate' I smiled and rubbed his back till he looked at me "we all have problems here and there but you gotta learn to take life by the horns" he laughed.

I smirked 'oh he got it' I felt the curiosity from the Emmett "I don't get it" I laughed "think about it Jasper's from Texas, I spent a hell of a lot of time down there" I sighed "have you ever seen someone ride a bull?" he shook his head "that's why you don't get it" Rose was feeling like laughing at her husbands stupidity so I threw her some humor and she laughed just after Em started his pouting, hell I was laughing to and so another laughing fit begins.

* * *

**I am going for a walk feel free to look around**


End file.
